Son of the Moon: Mother's day
by ploting
Summary: I give personal thanks to author Romulus Magnus for allowing me to write a special story for her Son of the Moon Series. This one is a special story for Mother's Day. Please read and enjoy the story and give thanks to Romulus Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

**With the approval of the author Romulus Magnus I made a Son of the Moon story, a special for mother's day, although it is too soon.**

 **I do not own anything from Harry Potter or MLP FIM or the Son of the Moon story cannon or series everything belongs to their rightful owners. The story is only a random one for the series of the original author.  
**

* * *

March 11, 998 PNMM

It had been 3 years since Harry arrived in Equestria, in most cases he now had everything his heart wished, he was a personal student of Princess Celestia, he had freedom to be himself, he was training to be part of the Germane Guard, plus a wonderful friend in Twilight Sparkle, not to mention that he was at long last loved by many. He usually ignored the title of Prince of Equestria along with the riches, status and honors and things like this, he however was trying his best to always be an exemplary unicorn, never insulting others always been respectful and behaving properly. He was in a word the total opposite of Blueblood.

But there was one thing that he in a way felt like always been missing around and that was Princess Luna, his mother whom he had to be separated almost at birth because she had fallen to darkness, even thou he never met her, like every good childe he missed her and hoped to one day be reunited with her. And in this day although something from the other world it couldn't help but make him feel bad.

In this day he did as everyday he went to the training with the Royal Guard in the training grounds, he then stayed and studied with Princess Celestia and Twilight looking as normal as possible however some had noticed his strange behavior, he didn't spoke much and wasn't keen on talking neither with Twilight nor her brother or others and they alongside Celestia and Cadence noticed this. After his study with the Princess he preferred to stay alone while reading books of magic and equestrian history in the library or his room this only to occupy his time.

When the night came Harry went quietly to his room as if sent there, after going to the bathroom he was prepared to go to sleep before his sight moved towards the Mare in the Moon whom only by looking at it and he felt his heart turning almost dry.

"Hello mom, I wonder how you are there, all alone." He said his sadness coming up even more not noticing that one Princess was peeking from a door crack.

"I wish only you to be here. Even thou I didn't managed to meet you, I miss you. All I want is you to be here to know you." He said with tears coming out, before hearing the door opening, he winced up and saw the Princess Celestia coming inside, not knowing what to do at the moment, out of the shock he just bowed to her.

"Harry I know what is going on." She said with kindness in her voice moving towards him placing her right front hoof on his head. "I know very well." She said looking at the moon.

"I can't do anything. Even thou I didn't manage to know her officially since I was so young I can't do anything but miss her." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Harry I know in what you are going through." She said making eyes contact with his tearing eyes "Because I know how it is for a close person to not be around." She said wrapping her hooves around him to comfort him.

"And I can realize the fact that for you it is something harder due to the fact that you are her foal." She said making a small pause. "Come with me." She lead him out from his room closing the door behind them and slowly advanced till they reached her own rooms.

"Aunt Celestia I have no resentment towards you for the decision you had to make in order to protect Equestria, even thou it is hard to bear. It's just…." He couldn't continue.

"What is it tell me?" She said letting him be.

"It is only this date. I had to admit that in the other world outside of that family where you rescued me from. It wasn't everything bad it is just that today there should have been a celebration called Mother's Day. A special day in which people would praise their mothers, giving them gifts and so on spending time with them, and of course I heard some that they would give some gifts for their mothers."

"Harry, even here we have this celebration and I can see what is going on. You would have wanted to also celebrate as well with my sister, your mother isn't it?" She asked and he shook his head in approval.

"The love for one's mother comes only natural you don't need to hide the fact that you miss her."

"It's just that when I think that she and my father isn't around makes me feel lonely again as if I never was wanted." He said barely wanting to look at her.

"You want to know something. I also felt lonely ever since your mother had became Nightmare Moon and I had to banish her to the moon I always considered that I lost all the family I had till Cadence became part of the family not to mention Blueblood. But even with that when I look at the Moon I always felt that I lost the one pony I cared the most." She said hugging him once more holding him close to her chest.

"That until I met you." Celestia then lifted his head to look at her placing a small smile on her face.

"You, been her son you are part of her, you are everything I have left from her and in a way it seems that she is again with me thanks to you." The young stallion felt totally moved by this and immediately threw himself at her and gave her a deep tight hug.

"I love you auntie." He said his sadness been replaced by joy and love.

"I love you too my sweet heart." She said before after a minute broke the hug and Harry remembered something.

"Could you wait for a moment and close your eyes I have something for you." He said before leaving for his room, he returned after a minute.

"Open your eyes please." Harry said and Celestia saw him with a flower bouquet and a box of chocolate the shape of a heart giving her a sense of surprise and joy.

"This should have been intended for a special occasion and I guess now it is." Harry said levitating both presents to his aunt. "Hope you will like the chocolate."

"I love candies. Thank you for the present." She said nuzzling him on his right cheek.

"There is another as well, but it isn't to open."

"What is it?" She asked and Harry moved slowly towards her and pressed his lips on her right cheek, in an instance the action came as a shock for her and in a second her heart was starting to completely melt, she couldn't recall the last time one giving her a kiss on her face and not on her front hoofs. After Harry backed his head away she removing one of her hoof shoes and placed her bare hoof on her right cheek still feeling the kiss before turning to her nephew, who was a bit confused by her expression of shock. Before he could ask anything she immediately threw herself to embrace him yet again.

"Your love is a gift more valuable than anything, my sweet heart." She said in his ear, he wrapped his front hooves around her neck to return the gesture.

"I will always love my natural mother but also I can't do anything but consider you as my spiritual mother, one that gave me not just a new life but a new chance and meaning. I now have to say that you mean a lot to me, mama." He said.

"I know, I know." She said her heart filled with love coming from one whom she started to see as her own son.

"Come, let's go to sleep." She said while she placed Harry in her bed before getting off all her hoof shoes and jewels before joining him.

"You know, even thou my true mother is on the moon I do hope that when she will return she will be happy to see me." Said Harry.

"She will be more than happy to see how you have become. A wonderful kind hearted, fair, intelligent and brave unicorn, who will do anything for his loved ones. In the first day after you were let out of the hospital I made a promise for both your mother and me to raise you into a unicorn she will be proud off."

"And I thank you for that auntie." He said smiling before Celestia let part of her hair to land on the chest of her nephew.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. The hair once it landed felt very soft and comforting, the magic in it made Harry to feel a sense of safety and calm all around him driving him to feel fast asleep without doing anything else before his aunt placed her head on the pillow next to him joining him in the land of dreams.

* * *

 _The dream:_

Celestia woke up in a forest during the night, the sky was full of stars along with the stars there was a full moon shining above in the night very brightly, however there was one thing to take notice the Mare in the Moon was missing. She thought if she was in another world or if it was before Nightmare Moon. The forest was teaming with the nocturnal creatures of the night; fireflies were flying to all directions. Celestia walked for a time threw the forest till she reached a lake with the moon shining in the water. There in the distance she saw the Doctor with a pony she couldn't mistake.

"Luna?" She said with amazement not believing that she was seeing her sister. She then started to hear their conversation.

"Is a real wonderful place, my love, a real wonderful place." Luna said to the Earth Pony.

"The night makes it even more beautiful especially with the moon above." The Doctor said smiling to her.

"I wish that others ponies would see this the way I see it."

"I believe they see it, especially young couples like us." The Doctor said going near the water while Luna while admiring the view decided on something. While behind him Luna started to silently get off from her everything she wore, before stepping slowly into the water till half of her body was in the water. The Doctor watched her actions silently; she then turned her head to him and smiling.

"Would you like to join in?" She asked letting out a hoof, whom the doctor took it after 5 seconds of thinking, they started to swim to the middle of the lake where the moon was directly reflected and the two ponies were watching in each other's eyes.

"I believe I can see where you wish to go to. I didn't expected that after leaving the castle only for 10 days." He said with a small smirk.

"Is that the only thing you realized?"

"You knew that in this light you look marvelously." He said.

"Maybe." She said before placing her lips on the stallion, followed then by their forelegs on each other's back either on the head or back before the Doctor started to hold her by the lower legs. Right when Celestia was watching then a fog started to form around her making that scene disappear, she turned her head around to see another, sight this time it was in a quit meadow full with flowers blown by the wind and a quiet streaming river near a very small waterfall. Right in the field Luna was lying in sublime silence rubbing her belly with both hooves. Celestia noticed that the belly was much bigger now the other scene was when she consumed each other's union.

"Hi there my moonpie, you might not hear me, but I already want to tell that I love you and I can't wait the day when you will come into the world to be with me forever." Luna said with her right hoof on the belly, a thing that moved Celestia a lot. The Doctor then came near her and placed his own hoof on her belly.

"I can see that you can't wait for when the foal will come." Said the Doctor.

"Who wouldn't be, becoming a mother is something now more precious than anything." She said giggling. "What I bare isn't only my child it is also my heir." She said before turning to the Doctor. "Didn't you said that in the worlds you visited having an Heir is the most important things a monarch has to do in order to continue the legacy."

"Yes but in this case it will be our most great joy it ever happened for us." He said.

"It will be my moon light that shines over everything." She said before the stallion lay down behind her and holding his hoof over hers. After that another mist came and covered everything blocking Celestia's view yet again and moving on, very fast she knew the fact that her sister loved him even before he was born. Celestia then stopped when another image came this time it was only Luna and the Doctor with Harry as an infant raveled in a warm blue blanket that was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms, by how both look the little foal had just been born.

"He is so beautiful." Luna said holding the little unicorn to her chest.

"You gave us a bit of a trouble little one." The doctor said jokingly.

"Everything was worth." She said giving a gentle kiss on her son's forehead and then the mist covered everything again and after a short while everything cleared revealing Luna that was feeding Harry her milk.

"My darling soon we will be going to the Castle where you shall meet my dear sister, your aunt." She said before the little one stopped suckling from her. "You might not understand now but there is one thing to know, if something dark will happen to me I would personally wish for my sister to raise you as her own, to consider you her own child and become a second mother to you. I just know that she will never disappoint me or anyone close to her. I know that she will love you as much as I do because she will never let anything bad happening to you nor will she allow you to turn to something no pony wants." She said turning her view directly towards Celestia who not knowing what to do decided to approach her. Luna silently moved her hooves with the foal towards her and Celestia picked up the small foal slowly to look at it.

"I know you are taking care of him and I am all happy to know this, thank you my sister." Luna said before starting to go transparent and starting to disappear, Celestia moved a hoof toward her face saying.

"I love you sister; both of us are waiting for you to come back." She said with a tear in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said before disappearing completely leaving only her and the little infant in the field. Celestia turned her gaze at the small forest green unicorn with emerald eyes that was looking at her smiling having both forelegs touching her chest in an attempt to hug her. Celestia couldn't do anything but give up a wide smile with tears of joy in her eyes, bringing him to her chest in a big hug before without knowing everything turned black.

Celestia opened her eyes quickly and saw that she was in her own room, looking at the clock she noticed that it wasn't even midnight barely passing half an hour. Her eyes then turned to her sleeping nephew both her and his chest been at the same level each feeling their hearts and his head touching her neck, the sight only reminded her of his infant version in her dream filling her heart with love. She placed her hoof over him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Harry, my wonderful student, my favorite nephew, my little son." She whispered with a wide smile before realizing another unicorn around, Twilight and near her Cadence all sleeping peacefully they probably saw what was going on and the sight only made her feel more happiness, she then turned to the moon and with a single tear this time of joy said.

"Luna, your son is with me and is waiting for you to come back, as do all of us. You will be very proud of him, he is what you wanted him to be." And for that moment her heart was filled again with joy because now there was one thing to know, she has three ponies whom she loves the most alongside her sister. Harry, Cadence, Twilight all of them are her own children at heart.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the story; this one is a special for mother's day. I personally give thanks to the author Romulus Magnus to allow me to add a random story for his Son of the Moon story series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter with for this story, of course it is still a Harry and Celestia relationship.**

 **Don't jump to conclusions I really love Princess Luna but for the moment this is what my juice of inspiration gave me I am hoping that you would enjoy the reading. And thanks again to Author Romulus Magnus for accepting and allowing me to write for his series.  
** _

April 15, 995 PNMM

It had been a month since Harry was brought to Equestria, during that month he started his training with the royal guards at first there were mostly private lessons with Captain Hammer and some other privates, the training was of course harsh even for the first days but Harry declared that he wouldn't give up and would try his best to improve himself. For the determination he had and the willingness to go on he was really appreciated by the officer alongside with his modesty, he didn't mentioned anything regarding his ties to the princess thing that he would rather keep between himself and close ones not wanting to attract attention and in a sense not wanting to be in the spotlight. In Captain Hammer's view he thought that he shall go very far with this behavior.

In the chapter regarding his lessons with Princess in the first 2 days there were the simple lessons with levitation and basic spells and amazingly, he despite that the first attempts were a bit clumsy he, with small practice was doing them perfectly. The princess noticed that her new nephew was having a great talent for magic and with practice, repetition, exercise and study he could become very powerful and between the rare magical talents Equestria ever had. Her relationship with him was also between the most warm and calm, in a sense the behavior he was having was irreproachable, he was good natured, kind, curious and was willing to work very hard and of course he was a bit stubborn with some things, but compared to other ponies she knew and wasn't very fond of them, because of their behavior, Harry was the one she preferred the most to be around.

In that evening Harry after having his lessons with the princess and the royal guard training, he went to the library to study aside from magic books he wanted to get accustomed as much as possible to Equestria, meaning studying its history and legends alongside with whatever information there was available. He also wanted to know as many things about his real mother, the Lunar Princess who had to be banished. The books tell of course about the evils she and Celestia had to face like King Sombra, Chrysalis, Discord and others. The more he read about his mother and aunt going side by side the more he wished to have known her personally.

"I wonder what the reason was that you became Nightmare Moon or better to say how the darkness got to you." Harry said while looking at a mural image in a book before closing it slowly to get it back to the librarian that was at the desk.

"Good evening I wish to give this book back." Harry said to the unicorn librarian that took the book.

"I hope it suit you well."

"For the information that I wanted it did its best." Harry said smiling calmly.

"I am glad to hear that, would you want to stay for a bit long?" She asked calmly looking at him.

"In a way I would like to stay a bit more of course I know that you would have to finish the program but I will try to be quick." He said in the most formal way, of course she knew that he was the personal student of the Princess, but he never tried to brag around as if he was at the top of the world.

"It wouldn't be any problem; you can stay as long as you need to stay take your time." The librarian said before the young unicorn turned around towards a corridor of the library.

"By the way have you heard the rumor?" The librarian asked and Harry only turned towards her confused.

"What rumor?" He asked confused what all was about.

"In this month I heard from some royal guards and 2 servants that last month, a new prince was found, a new Prince of Equestria who is also a close relative to the princess. However it is said he doesn't like to talk too much." The librarian said making the younger unicorn a bit stressed, he doesn't like feeling telling who the prince was. However the librarian was interested about this.

"By the way, you are the personal student of the princess, do you know something about this new prince. Like why he doesn't like to talk too much?"

"He is probably shy, and who knows he doesn't want too much attention. From what I know he isn't someone for the spot light and in a way it came as a shock to him that he is related to the princess." Harry said not wanting to give too much information.

"Oh, I see." The librarian said however the unicorn wanted to know something more.

"By the way, from what you have heard how are the ponies that told about this, how do they see this new prince?"

"In a way they hope that he wouldn't be like Blueblood, do you know of him?" She asked, Harry of course heard of him but he didn't know how he was or who he is however he noticed that many don't have a good impression about him.

"I haven't met him yet, but I heard many who don't like him at all especially the ones that know him one of them been Captain Steel Hammer of the royal guard who I meet and talk to. I heard he doesn't like to be around him at all."

"That is because he is the most arrogant pony known in Equestria he always sees himself as superior to others not wanting to talk to lower class ponies who sees them with disrespect. His inner circle although restrained is comprised of snobs who have the same ideas as him. To tell you the truth a shy prince is better than a fancy face like him." She explained, on hearing this he already felt uncomfortable believing he could be a trouble for him almost like the so called 'cousin' in the other world. He was however glad about one fact that even he doesn't know who he is.

"Hopefully there wouldn't be any trouble in this case."

"There wouldn't be, especially that Blueblood doesn't even believe the existence of this prince. He thinks it is a mere tale and invention made by servants." The librarian said smiling to him.

"At least he wouldn't bother him in this case."

"He doesn't have the courage to because the Princess will not allow it in any way." The librarian explained smiling.

"Glad to hear this." Said the unicorn leaving the other unicorn be walking thoughtful threw the library he didn't noticed going into a forbidden section however his mind was focused on something else. What he heard about this prince Blueblood, in all senses he doesn't want to be like him or be compared to him, the princess, his aunt hasn't brought him here to become like him however for the young unicorn things were a bit hard. From an abused boy in another world to a prince in this one it was a change even he never expected to happen a month ago and in all cases now been a prince, for him the thing was, what he should do how he should behave.

"How should I behave as a prince in a sense I don't want to become like this Blueblood." He said to himself thinking and absent mindedly leaning on a bookshelf and a book fell and opened at a page showing a mirror.

"Oh my." Harry said to himself levitate the book to look into it.

"A special mirror, doubtful it could be that special." He commented to himself placing it back to where it belonged, walking on slowly however he noticing a curtain that covered a room.

"What is in here?" Harry asked himself and out of curiosity entered very slowly only to see a large mirror 2 meters height, the same mirror that was drawn in the book that fell on him.

"Why is this mirror here?" He asked himself going to it and only saw his pony reflection the same emerald green eyes, main and tail black with hints of red and dark blue in them and coat almost forest green nothing much to see in his view since he got used to his new form by now. However moving his hoof up towards the mirror he slowly and gently touched the glass that vibrated as if it was a pool of water, making him to back away fast fearful.

"Is this a…."

"Magic mirror." A voice came from behind, and he of course knew to whom it belonged turning around he saw the princess looking at him. Out of fear that he might have done something bad he immediately bowed his head to her.

"My apologies, I probably shouldn't even be here I didn't knew that it was forbidden to come here in the first place. I am sorry." He said fearful of what he had done.

"I know it was only a mistake, you wouldn't do it on purpose or you wouldn't have done this at all if you knew about it." Celestia said in a calm tone gently caressing his main before she turned to the mirror. "In a way I wanted to keep it a secret."

"But what is with the mirror is it dangerous?" Harry asked confused before the princess turned to him with a sad look.

"No it is not, this mirror is a special one different from a usual mirror it has a special power however it is hard to understand it if you are not prepared for it."

"Did something happen because of it?" Harry asked and Celestia turned back to the mirror thoughtful.

"It did, it was something I tried to avoid, however things didn't went the way I hoped." The princess said remembering with sadness, puzzling the young unicorn now wanting to try to help.

"Tell me what happened." Harry said placing his front left hoof on her right one tracking her attention. "You can trust me I promise that whatever it is I shall not tell in any way." The princess was reluctant at telling him what happened, although he was her nephew there were some things she wanted to avoid, however the look of concern in his eyes for her was something she couldn't overlook only by looking at him she knew that he only wants to help and nothing more.

"Some time ago before finding you I once had a star student, her name was Sunset Shimmer she was a very intelligent and bright unicorn but she was also very ambitious, her ambition sometimes was exceeding the tolerable limits, I tried to restrain her but it was almost to no avail then she discovered the mirror. After that she started to ask questions about it I tried my best to convince her that this is a subject too difficult for her to understand but it was to no avail, she then found a book in the forbidden section that was telling about it when I found out I was forced to forbade her from coming to the palace however she disappeared by jumping through the mirror and never came back. This even occurred just 3 days before finding you." Celestia explained while the unicorn just looked at it processing what he was told, in a sense remembering how he might have gotten here in the first place.

"It's a portal to another world isn't it, with magic similar to what you have used to bring me here I guess." Harry said looking at her.

"True, however there are some things to be known I had used a spell to detect you first and when I found you I used another to open a portal to bring you here. The spell I used is very powerful and only very powerful unicorns could use it and needs a lot of training; however this gateway opens once every thirty moons and would stay active for a span of 3 days before closing. In a sense what I told you was something I tried to avoid telling Sunset Shimmer and in a sense I wanted the same for you. Before leaving she said that this will be between the gravest mistakes I would do, however for me it was only one in many that now I regret." Celestia explained and tears started to come down from her eyes and the young unicorn thought that he did worst.

"I am sorry, I didn't know." Harry said extending his hooves around her to give her a warm hug and she returned the gesture. "I am sorry."

"When I lost her I swore to myself that I will not let this happen again to another personal student of mine, like you in this case. Of course you are also the son of my sister and I can't let this now happen again especially to you or to another." She said while Harry turned to the mirror.

"It will not happen again aunt Celestia, because I don't want to become something I shouldn't be." Harry said with a stern voice making the alicorn to turn to him.

"You gave me a chance for a new life to start over and gave me a new meaning something that I don't want to throw it away. It is true the fact that my mother is the Lunar Princess your sister which makes me the nephew of the ruler of Equestria, but even with that and although I might be a prince, for me this title might mean nothing because you gave me something more. You gave me the love and the care I was deprived off when I was in the other world you took me from, and giving up on this is simply something I can't do. Especially that I love you." Harry explained, his words couldn't help but make the princess to be proud of him and at last feeling at peace making her to take him in her arms.

"I love you too." She said shedding now tears of happiness knowing that there is no risk in losing him.

"You know before coming to you I spoke with the librarian she told me you were very thoughtful, what was the reason?"

"She told me about this prince Blueblood I heard that he is a pony one shouldn't want to be around and in a sense I tried to think that if I am also a prince of Equestria I was wondering how I should behave and act around others, there is no way I want to be like him I want to make friends that aren't from the bad type of ponies. Plus I am not for the spotlights, bragging around and things like this." He said and Celestia looked at him with interest.

"I know that you don't want to be in the spotlight, however what do you think a prince should do?"

"Well I mostly know from the other world how a prince should do, in a sense not everything was bad there. For them a prince should try to give an example for the subjects, he must represent the nation and always have the best interests for it, he must try to show understanding and try to alleviate problems that might come and he must try to be modest and also protect his subjects from possible dangers. Of course this is something I heard from the other world on what should be done, but in our case what should I do here?" Harry asked but the princess only smiled at him and took him in her arms.

"I can't tell you something you already know. What you have heard is exactly what a prince must do, it doesn't matter how, but you can do it and you are already doing it."

"That maybe but I am not doing it because I have some title, I do it because this is how I want to be."

"I know." She said embracing him even harder before the young unicorn remembered something else when the princess let him go.

"Oh and there is another thing to know, when you took me in the garden after getting out from the hospital and Captain Hammer put me with private Armour he told me that his younger sister would enroll here in 3 days and he asked me if I could become her friend. I told him that I will try if she lets me do it." The young unicorn turned back to the mirror smiling no more feeling sad, and in a way he knew what could be done now with it.

"If she accepts maybe my first act as a friend is to ask you to move the mirror to a much more secluded area where almost no one goes, to avoid another Sunset Shimmer."

"If her brother asked you to become her friend there wouldn't be any problem in accepting you especially if you also want to be her friend and what you just asked me, is exactly what a real friend would do." The princess said holding him close before turning back to the mirror.

"I wish to ask, what do you see in this mirror while looking at your reflection?" Celestia asked while the unicorn turned to look at his reflection.

"I only see my reflection, I am a simple green coated unicorn with black messy main and emerald green eyes in a sense I am looking a bit different from other unicorns like the librarian, Captain Hammer or Shining Armor but I am no different at the aspect from other unicorns, earth ponies or Pegasus. I am only a simple pony no different from others compared to you. In a sense if there was a sign that wrote a title of any kind I don't think it could have made any difference I am just like the others I am not superior to them just because of a word." Harry said before feeling a hoof on his chest, the hoof was from his aunt who only smiled at him.

"You are like others true." She started turning his face towards him "And you might not be too different from others, but aside from that you are a wonderful pony, loyal, brave, sincere, intelligent, with a great magic talent and so on. Those are the qualities that defy you and you are already a nephew who I am proud of and I am happy to have you here with me. And your mother would have been as proud of you as I am now." They embraced once again smiling with tears of happiness in their eyes. The Princesses' attention while embracing him (who had his eye's close) then turned again to the mirror and to her amazement she noticed the mirror showing her nephew with a pair of wings just like hers and her sister's. It was a sign that he is meant for great things and with a magical talent like his that was starting to come out bit by bit he could achieve something great.

"Let's go to sleep now, tomorrow we will have a lot to do." Celestia said leading her nephew out from the room covering the room with the mirror. After going to the bathroom and placing himself on the bed both hug one another again and the unicorn immediately drifted to sleep. Celestia while trotting outside from the room he looked back at him smiling happily already sensing a wonderful future for him, however she then stopped and went near his bed and pressed her lips against his forehead, giving him a very soft and gentle good night kiss.

"Sweet dreams Harry, I love you."


End file.
